Legend Of The Nine-Tailed Fox
by Kyuubi No Yoko Kitsune
Summary: A thousand years ago, the sage of six paths created nine powerful beasts, which each had a different number of tails. This story tells the story of Kurama, the nine-tailed fox.
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1: Birth Of The Tailed-Beast-**

A thousand years ago...

Born from the chakra of the Ten Tails, The Tailed Beasts were created by the Sage of Six Paths who split the chakra into nine parts and used Creation Of All Things to create a form out of nothingness and breathing life into a form to forge it into nine, living beings.

Each being manifested with a unique shape and power, the chakra that composed them expressing itself in unpredictable ways. Their only similarities were that they resembled animals and each had a different number of tails, thus earning them the collective title of the Tailed Beasts.

They were like newborn children when they first came into existence, without any memories of their previous life, and Hagoromo named each one as they awoke.

Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox

Gyuki, the Eight-Tailed Ox

Chomei, the Seven-Tailed Beetle

Saiken, the Six-Tailed Slug

Kokuo, the Five-Tailed Horse

Son Goku, the Four-Tailed Monkey

Isobu, the Three-Tailed Turtle

Matabi, the Two-Tailed Cat

Shukaku, the One-Tailed Raccoon

* * *

Hagoromo raised these nine beasts as his own; he taught them all about the world, where they had come from and what their future might be. He felt that, having been born from the planet itself, they would become its guardian and examples of its greatest wonders. That they could one day find a purpose for all their strength and would choose to guide and protect all living things to create peace after his death.

He was well aware that they could become monsters just as terrible as the Ten Tails, but he chose to believe in them and in the Shinobi Sect.

When the Sage of Six Paths passed away, the Tailed Beasts drifted apart to explore the world. In the centuries that followed, they traversed everywhere they could reach and even found habitats that they could find home.

But while they may have loved a human as a father but they soon felt nothing but contempt for the rest of humanity as, in their eyes, they were all inferior to the Sage and the Tailed Beasts themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2: Kurama The Nine-Tailed Fox-

Over time the nine reached the peak of their physical growth and might, becoming mighty titans that were orders of magnitude stronger than any other beings. And none was mightier than Kurama who held the greatest share of the Ten Tails' power as the firstborn of his siblings.

This, in fact, is what sparked the mistaken belief that the number of tails they had corresponds to how powerful they are. Even Kurama believes it to be so, if only because he truly is the strongest and holds the most tails.

* * *

Unknown POV

I was running and running as fast as I could to get away from the danger behind me. I then spotted a cave, so I decided to dart in there, at least I would safe if I hid in there.

 **"GRRRRRRRR!"** I heard something grow, I turned around and there I was standing face to face with a HUGE nine-tailed fox.

* * *

Kurama's POV

I was standing face to face with the most beautiful (Wait... What... Did I just say beautiful) fox I had ever seen. She was a orange fox with a yellow mess of hair, she had bright blue coloured eyes, her front and back paws, and the tips of her tails were dark red.

 **"Who are you!?"** I asked.

 **"Koyuki, the Nine-Tailed Fox!"** She answered.

I stared at her in complete silence.

* * *

Normal POV

 **"A** **nd who are you?"** Koyuki asked.

 **"Oh...** **my name is Kyuubi no Yoko Kurama,"** Kurama introduced himself.

 **"Errrr... What part of that was your name?"** Koyuki asked.

 **"Sigh... Just call me Kurama."** He yawned curling up into a huge fluffy ball about to go to sleep.

 **"Wait! Kurama!?"**

 **"What!?"**

 **"Wanna be friends!?"**

 **"Don't you have anywhere else to go?"** Kurama asked getting back up.

Koyuki looked down sadly. **"No... My den was destroyed by the humans, who were chasing me before... Kurama... Please, please can I stay with you?"**

Kurama looked into her eyes for honesty, when he found it he sighed again. **"Sigh... Oh, all right... Fine, you can stay... Just don't annoy me, or wake me up when I'm asleep like that again, unless it's an emergency, or you have to go somewhere, ok... Now if you excuse me, I am going back to sleep."**

Just before Kurama drifted off to sleep he smiled. He may have acted all tough and mighty because he was the most powerful Bijuu (Tailed-Beast), but that day he had gained a liking in Koyuki, she might of been annoying and cheerful, but still Kurama had spread a smile across his face.


End file.
